gaorangerfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: The Fire Mountain Roars
is the theatrical adaptation of ''Gaoranger that was a double bill with the Kamen Rider Series film . The film features Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKnight. Continuity and Placement The only period where this film could take place is sometime between Quest 40 (after GaoGod accepts the team and begins working closely with Shirogane once again) and Quest 42 (due to Duchess Org TsueTsue appearing in the intro segment; after this episode, she doesn't appear again until the endgame arc) Plot Tetomu gets splashed with water from the Animarium's holy spring when it detects a powerful Org signature and starts to go to contact the Gaorangers. However, Tetomu stops, turns around and breaks the fourth wall by talking to the audience, telling them they can help too by calling for the Gaorangers. After the audience shouts for the Gaorangers to appear, they do and rush to fight the Orgettes, TsueTsue and Yabaiba with the usual outcome of the villains losing. TsueTsue and Yabaiba retreat and the Gaorangers are confused as the two are not powerful enough to cause the holy spring to react like it did. Suddenly, a powerful gust of wind occurs and a black hole-like tear in space appears in the sky which sucks up the Gaorangers and Tetomu. Sae awakens and finds that they are on the beach of a strange island on a world with three planets and three white suns in the sky. Meanwhile, Gaku and Kai try to pull Sotaro's head out from being in the sand and eventually pull him out. The Narrator explains that the tear was a warp in space-time and the Gaorangers are now seemingly stranded on a completely different world. The four are then attacked by an Org named Hades, who uses a spinning attack and scythe to strike them. As Hades charges at them, the quartet of Rangers try to transform but are interrupted by a volley of flying arrows coming at them and the Orgs. Hades moves back while the Gaorangers see who fired the arrows, a tribe of humans who then use explosives to bury the Orgs in a rockslide. The Zeus Org has captured Tetomu and Kakeru off-screen and the Orgettes carry them to a prison camp where they will be put to work as slaves at Ogre Castle. Zeus enters the castle and finds his brother Poseidon sitting on his throne drunk again. Zeus offers Tetomu as a gift to him, telling his brother he found her after smelling the scent of two male humans nearby, sending the men to the gem mines after capturing them. In the mines, Kakeru and Shirogane are being beaten by an Orgette for disobeying orders until a young woman stops them by threatening to tell the Orgette's superiors if they damage the slaves needed to operate the mines. The Orgettes back off and the woman unties the two Rangers. At the tribal village, the other Gaorangers talk with the tribe's leader Kaito, who explains that a year ago, three powerful Orgs came and raided their lands and they have formed a resistance group to fight the Org's rule over their island. He also informs the Gaorangers that the tribe's princess, Iriya, was captured and sent to work in the mines as a slave. At Ogre Castle, Tetomu is drunk and playing drinking games with Poseidon, as the latter makes a wager to her on how much she can drink in the form of a jewelry necklace with a red gem on it. Hades in not in the mood to celebrate as he swears deadly vengeance on the humans who humiliated him earlier. Back in the mines, Kakeru and Shirogane learn that the woman who helped them is Princess Iriya. She tells them that there is a legend of a great red beast on the island that appears when three rings in the sky align and the red gem is united. The beast when summoned will bring salvation to the land. Kaito tells Gaku that he has one piece of the gem and Princess Iriya has the other and if the legend is correct, the "three rings" will appear tomorrow on the prophesied day. Gaku offers to help get Princess Iriya back as they could find the other Gaorangers there, which Kaito accepts. Kaito and the tribe charge into battle the next day and storm the castle, breaking down the door. Hearing the ruckus outside, Princess Iriya gives the signal and the prisoners revolt against their captors and with Shirogane and Kakeru's help defeat the Orgettes. Princess Iriya needs to get her gem back so Kakeru and Shirogane follow her while the other Garorangers take care of the grunts inside the castle and battle Hades. Shirogane fights Zeus as GaoSilver to stall him so Kakeru and Iriya can get to the castle throne room. In the throne room, Tetomu has won the drinking game by continuously drinking through the night as Poseidon passes out from all the alcohol he drank and Tetomu claims her prize and then nearly passes out from intoxication. Kakeru is surprised to find Tetomu in the throne room and Poseidon tries to fight, but is way too drunk to do so at first. Despite his lack of sobriety, Poseidon proves to be too strong for Kakeru while in a drunken rage. It isn't until Gaku and Kaito show up and strike Posiedon from behind with a sneak attack that the monster collapses. Kaito and Iriya reunite and an even more enraged Poseidon gets up, with Kakeru and Gaku holding him down so the two can perform the ritual while the still drunk Tetomu cries over the loss of her prize gem to Iriya. All the Gaorangers are forced outside where the three Orgs and their battles with the Gaorangers and the tribe converge. The group gets blasted by the Orgs, but then Kakeru and the other Gaorangers break the fourth wall and ask the audience to Gao Access with them as they transform. Iriya and Kaito climb the mountain to perform the ritual while the Gaorangers fight the Three Org Brothers, only for Zeus to slip away when they aren't looking. Kaito and Iriya go to the shrine's location and wonder where the rings are, only to discover that the "rings" are in fact a rare cosmic event of a triple solar eclipse. Zeus shows up and tries to kill Princess Iriya, but Kaito shields her with his body and then tries to attack the Org, only to be mortally wounded by Zeus's sword slash. Zeus then attempts to kill Iriya, but GaoSilver intervenes as faces off against Zeus. GaoRed blasts Hades and Poseidon with his GaoMane Buster and then the Gaorangers finish them off with their weapons. GaoSilver is almost killed at the hands of Zeus but the other Gaorangers save him just in time. Kaito gives his gem to Princess Iriya and with his dying breath asks the Gaorangers to save the island and protect the Princess. The Gaorangers hit Zeus with their team weapon finishers, but the Org grows giant after falling into the water. Tetomu tells the Gaorangers that they cannot summon the Power Animals as they cannot hear their allies calls in this dimension. Zeus begins decimating the Gaorangers using his giant size, but the triple solar eclipse finally happens. Princess Iriya begins the ritual by praying to the god of the island and bringing the two halves of the gemstone together, the alter then glows and the gem becomes a red Gao Jewel with a gorilla inside it. The earth begins to shake as the volcano on the island erupts and a blazing gorilla Power Animal emerges, GaoKong. GaoKong uses burning tree trunks as batons and hurls them at Zeus. Zeus retaliates by summoning his two brothers back from the dead as giants to aid him in battle. GaoKong roars and the Gaoranger's Power Animals come to the island upon hearing their comrade's call. Iriya gives the Gao Jewel to Gao Red, telling him that GaoKong wishes to fight with him. GaoRed says he will use the power to honor those who had sacrificed their lives protecting the tribe and the island to awaken GaoKong. The Gaorangers use GaoKong and GaoShark, GaoElephant, GaoTiger, GaoEagle, GaoBison and Soul Bird to form GaoKnight. Poseidon is quickly destroyed in one sword slash by the new robot, but Hades plays dirty by striking from behind during GaoKnight's sword duel with Zeus and then Hades holds the robot down so Zeus can finish him. GaoKnight gets badly damaged by Zeus's lightning attacks, but is saved by the arrival of GaoGod. GaoSilver pilots GaoGod after his old friend offers him to fight alongside him again. Despite Hades trying to use GaoKnight as a shield, GaoGod uses the Power Arrow attack to make a clean head-shot, killing Hades. GaoKnight then destroys Hades with the Big Burn Final attack. The team then honors the fallen Kaito by placing his pendant and dagger on the pedestal of the shrine and Kakeru returns the GaoKong Gao Jewel to Princess Iriya. The team say their goodbyes as they leave in GaoGod and head back to Earth, with GaoKong waving farewell to his new friends. The movie ends with Kakeru breaking the fourth wall one final time to tell the kids watching to keep cheering for the Gaoranger's adventures, before Gaku accidentally pushes him off and he clings to the fangs of GaoLeon pleading for his team to help bring him back up. Characters Gaorangers Allies *Tetomu *Princess Iriya *Kaito Ogre Tribe Org *Duchess Org TsueTsue *Duke Org Yabaiba *Poseidon Org *Zeus Org *Hades Org Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *The monster suits from this movie were intended to be used in the Power Rangers Wild Force episode Reinforcements from the Future to represent the Mut-Orgs. **This ultimately did not come to pass, as all three suits were destroyed in a fire. *This is the first theatrical Sentai movie since Chouriki Sentai Ohranger the Movie; all movies between that and this (which includes every Vs. film up to this point and Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive: Sudden Shock! A New Warrior) were all released as V-cinema videos in Japan. **The Ohranger movie was released as part of the Toei Manga Matsuri festival, where no Sentai movies had appeared after; this film revival is due to being a double billing with the first Heisei movie: . *Setting the standard for future theatrical Sentai movies, ''Fire Mountain Howls ''introduces the concept of the movie-exclusive mecha with the one-off appearances of GaoKong and GaoKnight. *This is the first theatrically-released Sentai movie to feature the starring team's sixth member. *This is the only time a present Gaoranger has used GaoGod. **Incidentally, this is the first and only appearance of GaoGod's cockpit. * At the start of the movie, the Toei logo appears and then GaoLion roars inside of it. This is an homage reference to the famous MGM Studios logo in Hollywood, which has Leo the Lion as its mascot. *GaoKong's use of flaming coconut tree trunks as weapons (and the way he twirls and throws them) is a reference to Polynesian fire dancing. See Also Category:Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Category:Sentai Movies Category:Summer Movies